villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dai-Zangyack
Dai-Zangyack (in Japanese: 大ザンギャック) is one of the two main antagonist factions of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. They are a large fleet led by former member of the Red Pirate Gang and Gokaiger Emperor Marvelous. Under his command are several of the villains that the Super Sentai teams have defeated. With this fleet, Marvelous has a new goal, the Greater Power of the Kamen Riders and their universe's Greatest Treasure. This goal pits him against Tsukasa Kadoya/Decade and his Dai-Shocker army, as well as putting the greater Super Sentai and Kamen Rider communities right in the middle. Later on, Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker secretly unite behind Emperor Marvelous and Tsukasa Kadoya's backs to form the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance and reveal that they were only using the two to achieve their true goals to defeat both the Super Sentai and Kamen Riders and rule the world. History Comprised of various revived past foes of the Super Sentai, under the leadership of Emperor Marvelous, Dai-Zangyack waged a crusade to wipe out all of the Kamen Riders, provoking a resurgent Dai-Shocker, once again led by Tsukasa Kadoya, to go after the Super Sentai. Secretly, the true wirepuller behind Dai-Zangyack was Rider Hunter Silva, who was conspiring with Doktor G of Dai-Shocker (in actuality a disguised Narutaki) to wipe out both the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Eventually, after Gokai Red and Decade lead the remaining Kamen Riders and Super Sentai to destruction against one another, they are betrayed by the Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker forces, who reveal their alliance. However, Marvelous and Tsukasa reveal they knew about the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance's plans all along and were only playing along in order to find out their master plan, to create the Big Machine by combining the Super Crisis Fortress with the Gigant Horse. Revealing that none of the Kamen Riders or Super Sentai were actually killed but instead sent to a pocket dimension, Marvelous and Tsukasa summon all of the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai to do battle with the armies of the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance. Members Leaders *Leader **Emperor Marvelous (formerly) **Rider Hunter Silver *Commanders **Black Cross Führer **Hades God Dagon **Gai **Grand Beast Rei **Long **Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein **Pollution President Batcheed **Dokoku Chimatsuri **Great King Mons Drake of the Planet **Brajira of the Messiah **Warz Gill **Ackdos Gill Generals *Space Empire Zangyack **Imperial Guard ***Deratsueigar ***Zatsurig *Genjuken **Sanyo **Suugu *Brajira's clones **Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg **Buredoran of the Chupacabra **Buredoran of the Comet *Universal Annihilation Army Warstar **Dereputa of the Meteor *Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark **Barbaric Officer Chirakashizky *Infershia Pantheon **Hades God Cyclops **Hades God Drake **Hades God Sleipnir Other Generals *Sea Fist Demon Rageku *Yang's Secretary Miranda *Yaiba of Darkness *Rairaiken *Kiaido Monsters *Action Commanders **Shikabanen **Zodomas **Buramudo **Nanonanoda **Bowser **Yokubarido **Stargull **Almadon **Uorlian **Daiyarl **Shieldon **Vannain *Dark Headders **Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder **Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder **Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder *Chinomanako *Nunchaku Banki Soldiers *Gormin *Sugormin *Dogormin Base *Gigant Horse *Zangyack Battleship Allied Organizations *Dai-Shocker *Space Empire Zangyack *Universal Annihilation Army Warstar *Gedoshu *Banki Clan Gaiark *Genjuken *Questers *Infershia Pantheon *Black Cross Army Behind the scenes Origin Dai-Zangyack was created for Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen (2012), the first theatrical crossover between Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, as Sentai's answer to Dai-Shocker, which originally appeared in Kamen Rider Decade (2009), the Kamen Rider equivalent of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger in that the protagonist could transform into past heroes and also meet them. Dai-Zangyack was introduced as a collection of old and new Sentai villains, just as Dai-Shocker was a collection of villains from the Kamen Rider Series. Name-wise, Dai-Zangyack's name has the same format as Dai-Shocker, the name of a villain group from a certain series with "Dai"added on the front. However, there is an inverse in that while Dai-Zangyack takes its name from the villains of the recent Gokaiger, Space Empire Zangyack, Dai-Shocker takes its name from Shocker, the villainous organization of the original Kamen Rider series. Of course, if Sentai were to follow that name, this alliance of evil would instead be known as the Dai-Black Cross Army. United Alliance of Evil Dai-Zangyack and indeed Dai-Shocker, were predated by the United Alliance of Evil, first mentioned in Power Rangers Zeo and uniting in full force in Power Rangers In Space, an evil alliance made up of the villains of the first six years of Power Rangers. Gallery Imagesdz.png|The logo of Dai-Zangyack Dai-Zangyack.png|The leaders of Dai-Zangyack Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Revived Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Teams Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Mongers Category:Imperialists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Enigmatic Category:Monster Master Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anarchist Category:Monsters Category:Totalitarians Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker